Devil and Angel
by Viizuki Mikami cinta damai
Summary: mengisahkan Seorang Malaikat dengan seorang Iblis yang... well... baca aja deh! Yaoi! Abal! ehehe


Chapter 1 : Prolog

Ohayoooo~~

Viizu bikin fanfic baru~

Moga-moga bisa diterima oleh readers dan…

*fic lo yang lain belon kelar, Vii…*

Cih… berisik lo! Kalo gue lupa ide-nya kaya mana, gimana?

Ntar gue jadi author gagal dong!

*… iya juga sih…*

yodah! Mule ajeee~~

-ooo-

:::Devil and Angel:::

:::by : Viizuki Mikami:::

-ooo-

Disclaimer : MasKi owned Naruto story, Viizu owned this fic, and Uchiha owned Namikaze!

Pairing : Chapter ini FugaMina dulu… chapter depan baru SasuNaru-nya!

Rated : Te!

Genre : Romance! nyelip-nyelip Humor nggak ngapa kan?

Warning : judul nggak nyambung! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Typo kalo ada! Bahasa nggak baku dan melanggar EYD yang disetujui oleh pemerintah bangsa Indonesia yang bersatu, berdaulat, adil dan makmur! Don't like, Read kalo berani en kalo mau Flame, flame aja… tenang… nggak akan Viizu santet kok.. *nyembunyiin dukun dibelakang punggung ::?::*

Enjoy!

-ooo-

"Fuga-kuso!" panggil seorang malaikat pirang kepada sesosok… eer… Iblis? Di pojok ruangan.

"Hm? Ada apa Minako?" tanya sang iblis itu kepada sang malaikat.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, FugaKuso!" sang malaikat menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat wajahnya yang imut dan manis semakin terlihat… Kyaaa~ kawaii ne~

Sang Iblis hanya smirk-smirk usil aja. "Hmh… kau makin terlihat manis kalau begitu, Minako…" ujar sang Iblis.

"Hei! Namaku bukan 'Minako', Kuso! Namaku Minato!" protes sang malaikat yang diketahui namanya adalah Minato sambil Blushing-Blushing yang bisa membuat Viizu meleleh dengan suhu tubuh 14.000 derajat

"Namaku juga bukan Kuso… Namaku Fugaku…" ujar sang iblis dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Huh… FugaKuso…" panggil Minato.

"Hm?"

"Hh… kau ingat dengan rencana pernikahanku dengan Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato dengan nada lirih.

"…"

"…Maafkan aku, Kuso…"

Tiba-tiba Fugaku menarik Minato ke pelukannya.

"…Kau tidak salah… Minako… memang… Iblis dan malaikat tidak bisa bersatu…" ucap Fugaku. Minato balas memeluk Fugaku.

"Tetapi… bagaimana dengan hubungan kita selama ini?" tanya Minato sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Fugaku.

"…Minato…"

"…Apa..?"

"…Aku juga akan menikah…"

"Hah? Ka-kau pasti bercanda, Kuso!" Minato langsung menarik wajahnya agar bisa menatap muka Fugaku.

"…."

"Ka-kau… tidak bercanda…?" Minato mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Fugaku menunjukkan air muka sesal.

"…Aku… akan menikah… bersamaan denganmu… Minato…" ucap Fugaku. Minato mulai menghapus sedikit air matanya itu.

"..Jadi… Hubungan kita memang tidak bisa berjalan sempurna ya.." Fugaku terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Minato dan hanya bisa mengangguk lirih.

"Baiklah… kalau memang begitu…"

"Hn… ya… sebelum pernikahan kita, mungkin kita masih bisa menjalin hubungan…"

"Ya…"

'Mungkin…' pikir mereka berdua bersamaan.

-ooo-

**3 bulan kemudian…**

**Taman Surga, tempat pernikahan MinaKushi.**

"Selamat ya, Minato-san! Mendapat pasangan yang se-manis ini…" ucap Kireko-sama (OC allert!).

"Terimakasih atas ucapannya, Kireko-sama!" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum manis pada Kireko. Kireko cukup Blush-Blush GaJe aja. Sementara Kushina hanya menyambutnya dengan tatapan 'berani-pegang-pegang-suami-gue,-gue-pites-lo-kayak-kutu'. Kireko cukup merinding dengan tatapan semi-deathglare dari Kushina tersebut.

"Selamat ya, Kushina-sama!" ucap Rin-san.

"Ah, Rin-chan! Makasih udah dateng!" Kushina langsung cipika-cipiki sama muridnya Minato yang satu ini. Lalu Rin menyalami Minato.

-145 tamu yang menyalami kemudian…-

"Selamat ya, Kushina-san dan Minato-san!"

"Ah, Iruka!" sambut Minato agak senang. Coz, Iruka juga menjalin hubungan dengan Kakashi, yang tadinya Murid Minato, yang sekarang telah direkrut menjadi Iblis neraka.

"Iruka-chan! Kau datang juga!" sambut Kushina.

"Mana Kakashi?" tanya Minato.

"…Kakashi mengikuti acara pernikahan Fugaku-san dangan Mikoto-san…" Iruka menjawab dengan agak sedih karena dia tahu, Fugaku dan Minato tadinya adalah sepasang kekasih.

'Oh iya ya… Fugaku juga sedang melakukan pernikahan…' batin Minato agak sedih.

"Kenapa raut mukamu terlihat sedih?" tanya Kushina.

"Oh… aku hanya sedih karena Kakashi tidak bisa ke pernikahanku denganmu, Shina-chan!" jawab Minato ngasal.

"Oh… kapan kapan kita undang Kakashi untuk menjenguk kita saja ya!" Minato hanya bisa mengangguk. Tetapi Iruka tahu betul, bahwa Minato sedih bukan karena alasan itu.

-ooo-

**7 bulan sesudah pernikahan FugaMiko dan MinaKushi…**

"Minato! Minato!" panggil Fugaku di perbatasan Surga-Neraka.

"Fugaku! Fugaku!" Merka berdua saling melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Sungguh… kalau Fugaku dilihat Madara bersikap seperti childish begini, mungkin Fugaku tidak akan pernah diakui sebagai cucunya dan akan membakar Sharingan kebanggaan Fugaku dan memecatnya dari clan Uchiha.

"Dengar! Aku mempunyai kabar gembira!" ucap Minato yang masih melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Seperti ada trampolin super besar dibawah mereka berdua.

"Aku juga!" ucap Fugaku.

"AKU AKAN MEMPUNYAI ANAK!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan, sambil tetap melonjak-lonjak. 5 lonjakan kemudian, mereka berhenti dan hening sejenak.

… masih hening…

"Ah! Aku mempunyai ide!" ucap Minato secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa ide-mu?" Fugaku mulai bersikap seperti Uchiha.

"Karena kita tidak bisa bersatu… bagaimana kalau anak-anak kita saja yang kita satukan?" usul Minato.

"Hm… bagus juga rencanamu… tapi… bagaimana caranya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hm… entahlah… kalau anakku dibawa ke Neraka, tentu udaranya akan mebunuhnya…"

"…Dan kalau anakku di surga… tentu akan dianggap aneh karena sayap hitamnya…"

"Jadi… dimana kita akan menyatukan anak kita?" tanay Minato.

Hening…

"DI DUNIA MANUSIA!" Jawab mereka berdua dan melonjak-lonjak lagi. Astaga… seorang pemimpin malaikat dan pemimpin iblis melonjak-lonjak bersama? Malaikat atau iblis yang melihatnya pasti akan pingsan atau minimal, jawsdrop.

"Harus ada yang menjaga mereka berdua…" ucap Fugaku setelah mereka berdua puas melonjak-lonjak.

"Hm… betul juga… bagaimana kalau yang menjaganya Iruka dan Kakashi?" usul Minato.

"ya! Iruka menjaga anakmu dan Kakashi menjaga anakku!" usul Fugaku.

"Ya! Dan… bagaimana caranya mengirim anak kita dan Kakashi plus Iruka ke dunia manusia?" tanya Minato.

"Hmm… kita bilang saja pada istri kita kalau kita mengirim anak kita hanya untuk latihan!"

"Latihan apa?"

"Ya, latihan untuk menjadi iblis atau malaikat yang baik, lah! Kau ini tetap saja bodoh! Sama seperti dulu!"

"Hei! Aku tidak—"

"Fuh, sudahlah… sekarang kita pikirkan cara bagaimana cara menyembunyikan sayap anak-anak kita nanti!" ucap Fugaku. Minato manggut manggut.

"Urr…"

"Eeer…"

-5 menit kemudian-

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita meminta obat dari Shizune-chan!" usul Minato.

"Ya! Kau betul juga!"

"Yes! Kalau begitu… kita tunggu sampai anak kita berdua lahir semua ya! Jangan kalau anakmu lahir duluan, lalu tidak menunggu anakku!" usul Minato.

"Ya… Baiklah…"

"OK! Selamat tinggal FugaKuso!"

"Selamat tinggal, Minako…"

-ooo-

**Sore, 23 Juli XXXX, rumah Fugaku.**

"Selamat ya, Fugaku-sama… anakmu Laki-laki yang sehat…" ucap Kabuto sambil menyerahkan anak laki-laki berambut hitam, bermata onyx dan bersayap hitam legam tersebut kepada Fugaku.

"Ah… anakku! Hei, Mikoto… akan diberi nama siapa anak ini?" tanya Fugaku. Mikoto memasang pose berpikir.

"Umm… bagaimana kalau 'Sasuke'?" usul Mikoto.

"Sasuke, ya? Hmm… nama yang bagus… Sasuke Uchiha…" ucap Fugaku sambil menatap sayang pada Sasuke kecil.

"Hm… biarkan aku menggendongnya Fugaku!" ujar Mikoto sambil menggapai-gapai tangan Fugaku yang sudah penuh bekas cakaran Mikoto. Wanita yang melahirkan betul-betul bisa membunuh suaminya saat itu juga. Mikoto masih mendingan daripada proses melahirkan Kushina yang ada di pikiran Author nan bejat ini. Berhati-hatilah Minato!

-ooo-

**Pagi, 10 Oktober XXXX, rumah Minato.**

"AAAAARRRGGHH! ITTAAAAAII!" suara Kushina menggema di langit dunia malaikat. (dunia malaikat n surga itu beda loh… *sok tau…* ck! Emang bener kok!)

"Adudududuh! Sakit Kushina-chan!" ratap Minato saat di'tindas' oleh Kushina. Terlihat tangan Minato penuh bekas cakaran yang bener-bener dalem sampe keluar darah, en rambutnya udah kena jambak beberapa kali.

'Hiks… my precious hair…' ratap Minato sambil melihat rambutnya yang mengalami kerontokan dini. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mencari-cari obat penumbuh rambut super cepat…

"Te-tenang Kushina-san! Sedikit lagi!" bujuk Shizune, sang—err… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Pokoknya Shizune adalah ahlinya dalam kesehatan. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah malaikat medis di surga atau dunia manusia.

"AAAAGGGHH! KENAPA SAKIT BANGET SIH?" protes Kushina.

"Sa-sabar ya, Kushi-chan…" bujuk Minato.

"SABAR, SABAR, NENEKMU SABAR! SAKIT TAOOO!" teriak Kushina.

"AAGGH! FUCK IT! WHY IT'S SO FUCKIN' SHIT PAIN?" seorang malaikat nan suci macam Kushina menyebutkan kata-kata yang… eeeww… sangat amat tidak terdaftar di kamus Author…

*yang ngetik fic sopo?*

Iya dah… ngaku… ada tu kata-kata dalam kamus Author…

"Sedikit lagi, Kushina-san! Dorong terus…"

KAYA MANA MAU DIDORONG, BODOOOH! GUE NGGAK PUNYA TENAGA LAGII!"

'Tuh bisa tereak…' batin mereka berdua (MinaShizu) swt.

"AAAAAGGHH!" bersamaan dengan teriakan terakhir Kushina…

"Oweeek! Oweeek!" Langsung Shizune mengangkat bayi malaikat yang baru lahir itu.

"Sebentar ya… saya mau mencu—maksud saya, memandikan malaikat kecil ini." Hampir saja Shizune berkata "mencuci". Lu kira baju, dicuci? Lalu Shizune segera memandikan malaikat kecil itu.

"Ini, Kushina-san! Selamat! Anakmu malaikat laki-laki yang sehat!" ucap Shizune seraya menyerahkan bayi mungil, imut, manis itu kepada Kushina.

"Aiih… imut sekali anak ini~" ucap Kushina sambil menggendong bayi itu.

"Sebaiknya siapa nama bayi ini?" tanya Minato.

"Naruto!" jawab Kushina lantang. Minato sweatdrop.

"Ta-tapi Shina-chan… itu kan nama makanan…" ujar Minato.

"…MAU PROTES?" paksa Kushina sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memberikan pandangan 'berani-ngelanggar,-gue-bikin-lo-jadi-awut-awutan'. Sungguh… sepertinya keluarga Uchiha lebih makmur dibanding keluarga Namikaze satu ini…

"I-iya deh…" akhirnya Minato-pun pasrah.

'Nggak sama FugaKuso,nggak sama Shina-chan… kenapa aku tetep jadi pihak yang lemah?' batin Minato. Ckckck… tabah ya, Minato-san…

"Yey! Mina-chan baek deh! Halo Naru-chan! Selamat datang!" Kushina terlihat gemas sekali dengan chibi Naruto itu. Kawaii ne~ imuuut!

"Eeerr… Kushi-chan…"

"Ada apa Minato?"

"Begini…"

.

"Eeerrr… Mikoto?" panggil Fugaku yang sudah mengetahui kelahiran Naruto, yang berarti….

"Ada apa, Fugaku?"

.

"…Anak kita akan dikirim ke dunia manusia bersama dengan Kakashi / Iruka…" ucap FugaMina bersamaan tanpa mereka ketahui.

Hening.

Hening.

"Eeerr…. Kushi-chan?"

"….Mikoto?"

Hening.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA, MINATO? ANAK KITA BARU LAHIR!"

"WHAAAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHERE THE FUCKIN' UCHIHA'S PRIDE ARE YOURS!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengancungkan jari tengah mereka kepada suami masing-masing.

"Eee… gomen ne Shina-chan… tapi… kalau tidak… maka anak kita akan mati…"

"…3 bulan lagi… anak kita akan mati jika tidak dikirim ke dunia manusia…"

"…Oleh karena kontrak sial (ahaiii… kontrak yang bikin beruntung!) itu…" lanjut mereka berdua.

"Haaah… aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang begitu bodoh…"

"Fugaku… sepertinya kau harus kembali ke TK, karena KAU BEGITU BODOH."

"… Lebih bodoh dari si Manda kepunyaan ular pedopil itu…" lanjut mereka berdua.

'Dalem…' batin FugaMina.

"Tapi… tentu ada hukumannya karena kau begitu bodoh, sayang~" ucap KushiMiko bersamaan sambil melemaskan tangan dan memandang Psikopat pada FugaMina.

"HEAAAAH!"

"GYAAA~!"

**BUAG! PLAK! BAG! BUG! DHIES! BRAK! HYAAAA~! BAAK! DAK! DAK!**

Sasuke dan Naruto kecil cukup memandang nanar pada kedua orangtua mereka yang begitu… childish…

"Hhh… baiklah… karena aku tidak mau ada apa-apa dengan Sasu-chan / Naru-chan… apa boleh buat… kirimlah dia ke dunia manusia 2 bulan lagi!" ucap MikoKushi.

"B-baiklah…" ucap para suami yang telah dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

-ooo-

"Hiks… Iruka… jaga baik-baik Naru-chan…" ucap Minato sambil nangis-nangis saat kepergian Naru dan Iruka ke dunia manusia.

"Huweee~ jaga baik-baik Naru-chan ya… Hiks…" Kushina masih nangis sejak 5 jam yang lalu.

"?" Naruto kecil cukup memandang kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan 'eeww… malangnya otousan dan okasan ku…'

"Selamat tinggal Kushina-san, Minato-san… akan kujaga baik-baik kok Naruto! Tunggu sampai dia berumur 19 tahun dulu ya…" ujar Iruka.

"Hiks… ini obat penghilang sayapnya… hiks… Naru… ingat tou-chan ya…." Ujar Minato sambil tetep nangis.

"Naru-chan… jangan nakal disana ya… Hiks! Huweee~" Kushina kembali menangis.

"…Sudah saatnya pergi… Hiks… selamat tinggal…" pamit Iruka.

"HUWEEE~~ HATI-HATI YA…. HUWEE~ NARU-CHAAN…." Tangis MinaKushi yang masih terdengar saat Iruka terbang ke dunia manusia. Sedih juga sih sebenernya….

.

.

"Mikoto-san… saya pamit dulu…" pamit Kakashi.

'Hiks… jaga Sasu-chan baik-baik ya…" pesan Mikoto.

"…jangan lupa bernafas…" pesan Fugaku yang sukses membuat satu sweatdrop nangkring di kepala Kakashi.

"…Hm… baiklah… saya pamit dulu… selamat tinggal…" pamit Kakashi lagi.

"…Tunggu dulu Kakashi, kau melupakan obat penghilang sayapnya…" peringat Fugaku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tabung berisi cairan berwarna biru muda.

"Hm… terimakasih telah mengingatkan, Fugaku-sama…."

"Hn…"

"Saya pergi dulu…"

"Hiks… jaga baik-baik Sasu-chan ya…"

"Baik Mikoto-sama…"

"Hiks… INGAT! UMUR SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN DIA HARUS SUDAH KEMBALI KEMARI! HUWEEE~" Teriak Mikoto saat sepasang sayap abu-abu itu menjauh dari pandangan.

"Hiks… apa kau kira Sasu-chan akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Hn… semoga saja… makanya… jangan mengirim malaikat penjaga –sialan—itu ke Sasuke…" ucap Fugaku sambil membayangkan Orochimaru –yang diklaim Fugaku sebagai malaikat penjaga sialan—dalam tugas terakhirnya. Oh… sangat amat buruk.

"Hiks… Fugaku…"

"Hn?"

"…Tolong cucikan bajuku dan piring-piring kotor itu…"

"…Hn…"

-ooo-

**TBC kaga?**

**(kagaaa~)**

**Mau kaga ato mau pun, tetep harus TBC kali ini…**

-ooo-

Hhh… Taihen desu ne~

Hahaha~ rencananya nggak ada humor di fic ini… menurut Minna, ada humor ga? Yaaah… Viizu aja paleng mikirin ni fic… yaah… jadi A-Bo-Bu… (Apa-Boleh-Buat)

Update kilat?

Kayakna nggak mungkin… Viizu lagi keabisan pulsa modem… *bantingin, bakar, giles aja tu modem…*

Viizu nggak bisa tidur~ aaa~ padahal tadi disuruh belajar alasannya: "Mmmh… Ngantuk ma… udahan ya?"

*Dasar Viizu bejat.. sudahlah Minna! Daripada mendengar ocehan author bacot ini, mendingan review aja…*

Ha! Betul tuh "Gue"! Review! Semakin banyak reviewnya, semakin cepet updatenya! *nggak ngarep update cepet tuh…*

Ck! Brisik! Review~~!


End file.
